everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozzie Mousekin
Tamryn Leona Mousewellington VIII, known to everyone by her chosen name Mozzie Mousekin, is the daughter of the mouse from the Lion and the Mouse. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, Story, good, Legacy, bad. She rooms with Ginevra Brutta. Appearance Mozzie has short warm brown hair that sticks up at odd angles in an oddly alluring way, dark brown skin, and big brown eyes. She has brown mouse ears. She wears a yellow cardigan, a brown top, and brown jeans, cuffed just above her golden boots. Around her neck hangs a large, somewhat gaudy looking lion pendant, and she wears a bracelet with a dagger charm. Personality Mozzie doesn't let people know anything about her. Her life before the school, her real name, who she loves, what her favorite subject is, where she's going at any point in time, even what her favorite food is, is all things you don't ask about because she'll huff a harsh, "none of your business." And that's if she's in a good mood. If she's in a bad mood, and she doesn't like you, run. When she does tell you things, she's sarcastic. If she's not sarcastic, and that's rare, she'll be sassy. She often talks back when she hears someone (especially someone she doesn't like or someone in authority.) say something, even if it's not to her. She's heard the headmaster say something in his office, and she's retorted back all the way on the other end of the hall. Mozzie often gets irritated. And if it's because someone is talking to her that she really wishes wasn't talking to her, or said something that she hated, then she'll mock them behind there backs, And that's not all, she'll roll her eyes, tap her foot impatiently, and repeat everything they've said back to them in a high pitched mockery of their voice. Mozzie often is...defensive. If you tell her she shouldn't be doing something, or that it's weird that she does something she does or something that someone she likes does something, or that it's weird that she hangs out with a certain person, she will turn like a wild lion on you, yelling and coming up with countless reasons why your wrong, (often repeating herself unintentionally,) and even raising her hands up as if she wants to hit you, though she never does. She has no known fear. Literally. She has faced, among other things, an angry Baba Yaga, a wild mama bear, being nearly buried alive (not on purpose), a madman, an angry lion, and falling off the top of a palace roof. Never once during any of that did she scream, wince, or even gasp. She just got through it as quick as possible. She is very smart. Not very many people want to accept that about her, thinking that a secretive, sarcastic daredevil has enough labels already, she can't possibly have another one. Let alone one like that. But she is incredibly intelligent and if you ask her about a school problem when she's tired, she'll rattle off the answer without even thinking. Mozzie, as you may or may not have guessed, is not good at keeping her temper. She tries, but she can't. She really needs friends who can pacify the temper and remind her that maybe it's not a good idea for the first response to be yelling.. She is very observant. She knows what's going on in the room, no matter how big it is and no matter how many people are in the room, she'll be able to tell you what a certain someone is doing, if you ask and she's in the mood to answer. She's right 99 percent of the time Mozzie wants to remove all ties to her real name. But, she calls herself Tamryn in her head during highly stressful situations. She doesn't know why, but to those who know what her real name is, she is not ashamed to admit that she calls herself Tamryn in her head. It's just a fact. Friends [[Ventura Lass|'Ventura Lass']] Sassy, snarky and short tempered, the odds of a friendship with a nice girl are very low for Mozzie. Nevertheless she is friends with Tura. Tura doesn't usually try to change her or pester her with questions, but when Mozzie does something that could be considered mean, Tura gently points that out and Mozzie never realizes she was mean until then. Juniper Wocky Juniper is the exact opposite of Tura, and as such, Mozzie usually doesn't hang out with both of them at the same time. Juniper entertains her, and when she tried to bully the mouse, Mozzie laughed. One thing led to another, and they wound up friends. Juniper tends to bring out the meaner side of Mozzie that Tura tries to push down, and Mozzie loves hanging out with the Wocky. Acquaintances Cheddar Queenmouse A royal mouse? When Mozzie found out she decided that even though Cheddar is only ruler over Ozian mice, that she would protect and serve the shy princess, and is often seen tailing the mouse. Mozzie doesn't want anyone to see her protect the princess, so she hushes anyone who looks at her. Family Mother: Tamryn Leona Mousewellington VII Her mother is an insane woman with delusions of grandeur. She sees herself as being a hero and everyone outside of her family being villains or lunatics. She wasn't so bad when Mozzie was little, but when she hit double digits, her mother really went overboard. She's now in a mental hospital, and Mozzie visits when she can, though worries, nearly every woman in her family eventually turns out that way. Father: Richard Mousewellington Richard is a sickly man who spends most of his time in the hospital. After Tamryn was checked into the mental hospital, he was feeling well enough to drop his daughter off at her godfather's house, telling them both that with Tamryn gone and him so sick, it was a good idea for Mozzie to be raised by him. Richard visits when he feels up to it, and she'll visit him. She loves him a lot. Godfather: Leo Lionheart Fearless, adventurous, and no sense of what is safe to use or do, Leo is the perfect guardian for the adventurous Mozzie. He actually called her Mousekin when she was born and that's where she got her fake last name. Her fake first name comes from her favorite cheese being mozzarella. Abilities Shapeshifting Mozzie can turn from her human form to that of a small brown mouse, with glittering brown eyes. She hates that her second form is so weak, and she wants a third form, perhaps that of a lion, or at the very least a cat. Is a little power too much to ask for? Romance Mano Bello-Serpente Mano is actually used to walking into his dorm and finding her asleep on his bed. When Mozzie isn't exploring or tailing Cheddar, she's in his room, doing something, and Mano is actually more alarmed when she isn't there. The fact that he seems to like how different she is just is all the more appealing. But are they really dating? Don't ask Mozzie, because she'll snap that it's none of your business, and Mano avoids the topic. Are they even friends? Are they dating? I doubt even they really know the answer to that. (Neither can remember when Mozzie started invading his room, and for the life of her, Mozzie could not tell you why she's often in his room, even if she wanted too.) Interests Exploring Nothing is safe from Mozzie. Every forest and uncharted area that she can get to, have been visited by the young girl at least once in her life. She never get's lost, she has a good sense of direction, and always comes back right before someone starts wondering where she is. Song-writing This hobby of hers is one she rarely indulges in. She fingers the top of the song book often enough, but as for actually writing them...that happens like once a month. She doesn't write the music, she can't read music, but as she writes the lyrics, the tune she thinks should go with it, plays in her head. Trivia * I thought up Mozzie when rereading Cheddar's page and realizing that I had one mouse who fit one extreme, why not have another mouse who fit's the opposite extreme? * Her middle name Leona references the Lion in the fable. * Her name was originally going to be Mozzarella, keeping with the cheese names for mice thing I started with Cheddar, but then I realized that Mozzie was a suitable nickname that came from that! * Her birthstone is a diamond. * Tamryn is...to be honest I wanted to do this with Taming the Cat at first, but I read the Lion and The Mouse, and thought that was better fitting. Tamryn=Taming, a reference to what her story was going to be at first. Pet Mozzie has two pets. Back home she has a pet weasel named Parme, who Leo absolutely hates, but he agreed to look after Parme while Mozzie was away. Parme acts like his feral towards all but Mozzie she can turn him into a cuddly mess just by petting him. During animal calling, she received, of all things, a grass snake. She blames her friendship with Mano for this, but she loves her and named her Mana, (a fact that did not go unnoticed by the snake boy). Mana often drapes herself over Mozzie's shoulders as a sort of scarf. Mood board A very fitting mood board made by Rose!Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Mouse and The Lion Category:Roybels